Yuji
All captains must have a trusted Juhin, and none is more trusted to be found in any port in the Gulf of the Three Brothers than Yuji. A seasoned sailor, servant of the Jung for many cycles, he has barked the orders of his captains, the kaizoku darting to complete his commands. Playstyle Yuji is a Support who motivates the Kaizoku from the center of his Warband - Ordering them to act even, or Inspiring them with Commands to make Savage Synchronized Strikes. Combat Ranged Yuji's pistol deals decent damage, though its reload makes it essentially a one-shot weapon. Use it as soon as a decent target presents itself. Melee Yuji is an average Melee fighter, but should avoid close combat so he can use Battle-Stations (his main ability; see Support). Unique Effect/s Yuji's Unique should be used each turn, as it restrict one enemy by either: * preventing them using their Special Attacks/Defenses * Increase the Ki-cost of their Feats and Boosts by +1 This is a great way to help Yuji's crew bypass certain defense (e.g.: a Spearman's Push-Attack + First Stike combo), or to frustrate Ki users (-1 extra Ki can be a cost increase of almost 33-50%!) Resilience Yuji is slightly more resilient than the average human: * Aware prevents him being surprised (thanks to his Monkey 'Same') * Armor (2) will typically absorb -1 Wd if hit. * Brave with Ki 2 makes him fairly resilient to Fear. If engaged in Melee, go full Defense with Counter Attack Defense. This increases his survival and lets him damage the assailant if they fail to hit. This can also be used when Disengaging from Melee. Support Support is Yuji's main role and both his Ki Feats are designed to empower his Kaizoku-heavy warband. Battle Stations This is Yuji's main Ki Feat, and the main reason to take him in a Warband. Provided he isn't in melee (he can't use it if engaged) use it at the end of turns 2/3 to give three of your Exhausted Kaizoku a third activation to secure an objective or destroy an Exhausted enemy. Inspiring Command Yuji's other Feat, Inspiration, works great with his ability Command. Have a Kaizoku engage an enemy in Melee; then have the second Kaizoku empowered by Inspiration attack the same target in the same round. This gives the second Kaizoku a +2 dice advantage (-1 from outnumbered, +1 from Inspiration) AND will Exhaust the target - making it unable to retaliate. If neither of the chosen Kaizoku are attacked/ exhausted the following round, have them attack the same target again so the first Kaizoku gains a +2 dice advantage (-1 for outnumbered; -1 for Exhausted), while the gains a +3 dice advantage (same penalties while retaining the Inspiration '''bonus). ''NOTE': Yuji can use this '''Inspiring Command' on himself to make him the first attacker (since he cannot use Inspiration on himself), though doing so will Exhaust him and could leave him vulnerable to a counter attack.'' Attachments n/a Synergy Ran works incredibly well with Yuji. Being cheaper than him, but with an ML of 4, she works great with his Inspiring Command combo. Minato Jung also has an ML of 4 and, while he cannot be targeted by Inspiration (he costs more than Yuji), his ability to cause Stun and Prone to a single target adds +2 more dice to the second Kaizoku empowered by Inspiration who follows up on the attack. Alternative/s n/a How to Counter The best way to deal with Yuji is to engage him in Melee. While engaged or tired, Battle Stations cannot be used. That said, don't try to kill him. His Counter-Attack Defense can hurt so keep him occupied with a single ATK dice and commit the rest to DEF when exchanging blows. Accept Yuji's Unique Ability to affect one of your models each turn. Simply have the affected model play reserved and maneuver your other unaffected forced to achieve your goals for that turn.